


Light up the sky

by Talokina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stardust - Freeform, Stardust AU, cs au week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones sets off to find a lost star for his beloved, never knowing that he will meet his one true love and live the adventure of his lifetime. </p><p>Stardust meets Once upon a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light up the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite proud of this fic and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Kudos and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> I do not own Stardust or Once upon a time.

_A philosopher once asked "Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?" Pointless, really. "Do the stars gaze back?" Now that's a question._

Killian Jones considers himself to be quite an ambitious man. He has never backed away from a challenge, so he will find this star, just as he had promised. He takes it as a good omen that the star had fallen down while he and Tinkerbelle were having their picnic. A star will literally outshine Peter’s ring from Ipswich and he will win Tinkerbelle’s heart. He will cross the wall into the magical land, find the star and bring it back to his love in a week. Easy.

He has nearly reached the wall and can already see the old guard sitting on his chair. It should be a simple task to outsmart him and enter the magical land.

“Brennan Jones, not again.” the guard complains as he sees Killian approaching.

“It’s Killian, actually.” Killian has heard more than once that he resembles his father, so he doesn’t mind.

“Oh. You do look a bit like your father. And I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well, do you? Well you can forget it. Go home!” the guard tries to shoo him away, but now his interest is piqued.

“Cross the wall as well as who?” Killian asks.

“No one. Nobody.” the old men barks and blocks Killian’s path, who just made two steps towards the hole in the wall. A plan starts to form in Killian’s mind.

“I better head home now. Good night.” Killian says and begins to walk away. He practically doesn’t hear the guard’s goodbye while he readies himself to sprint past the guard right through the hole. He gets to savor his victory for mere seconds before he meets the guard’s cudgel, one blow harder than the other, and ends up on the floor, panting.

“Off you go.” the guard comments casually, twirling the cudgel in his hands. So much for that, Killian thinks frustrated and walks home.

His father finds him passed out on the couch, a wet cloth pressed against his aching cheek. When Killian has finished telling him his misfortune with the guard, he sees his father smiling fondly at him.

“Why were you trying to pass the wall?” his father asks.

“I could ask you the same.” Killian replies and sees in his father’s eyes that his guess had been right. His father has been the person who crossed the wall. But why?

“Come with me.” Brennan only says and Killian follows his father into the attic, where the older man picks up a basket.

“Sit down Killian.” his father orders gently and Killian obeys, holding his breath. By the nostalgic look on his father’s face, Killian guesses that he’s about to be told a story.

Since childhood, Killian had known that his mother can’t live be with them, that she’s living far away and that despite everything, she loves him very much. He would have never guessed that his mother was from the other side of the wall, an enchanted princess who has been enslaved by a witch! He hangs on his father’s words and can’t help but gasp when his father shows him the little part of the enchanted chain and the magical snowdrop.

“I want you to take it.” His father hands him the only reminder (apart from Killian himself) of his mother and a letter, wrapped around something. “This was addressed to you.”

Reading this letter fills him with warmth, the love and affection his mother manages to capture with her words running through Killian. He pays special attention to the information concerning the candle the letter was wrapped around and the indication to light it while thinking of her.

“Do you have a light?” he asks his father, who gives him a lit match and soon the candle is burning. Killian feels a weird sensation inside of him, as if the universe was swallowing him while tugging him in thousand directions.

Brennan Jones can only stare in astonishment while his son disappears in a flashy light.

 

Meanwhile, Killian isn’t the only one on a quest to find the fallen star. Cruella, one of the three queens of darkness wakes up and for the first time in centuries, feels something like hope surging inside of her.

“Get up. Get up!” she shouts at her sisters, Ursula and Maleficent. They all look horrible, Cruella thinks with disgust. It has been too long since they have had a star’s heart.

“A star has fallen down.” Cruella informs her sister with glee and sees the same excitement spark inside of them that she is feeling currently. “Come on, we have to hurry.”

They leave their old, creaky bed and rush into the main hall of their manor to slaughter an animal and read its entrails. They were so weak that they had to rely on this lower kind of magic.

“The star has fallen down near the wall.” Ursula says after a while. “That’s not too far.”

“Now we only have to decide who gets to hunt for her.” Maleficent adds.

Cruella watches her sisters close her eyes while grabbing an organ. She isn’t going to let fate decide and takes the heart with open eyes. Her sisters sigh but accept their defeat, their organs losing against her heart.

“You will need the rest of the last one.” Ursula says and goes to fetch the box with the last heart piece. Cruella picks up the shining piece carefully and ingests it. She feels the star’s magic flow through her body, giving her the energy and magic she has always deserved and returning her beauty and youth. A sigh escapes her lips as she sees her now smooth skin, her long, brilliant hair and her fit body.

Her sisters help her get dressed and give her everything she needs to hunt down the star.

“Don’t worry my sisters, I won’t fail.” Cruella promises them, “In the meantime, you can prepare our house for the queens we are.” Cruella can’t understand how they managed to live in this dirty, dusty excuse of a castle. It’s time to find this star.

 

In Stormhold, the capital of the magical kingdom, the sons of the recently deceased king aren’t looking for a star, but for the enchanted necklace they need to find in order to become king. Of the seven sons of the king, only two are still alive, the five other princes murdered by their own family and condemned to remain as ghosts in this world, only finding salvation when Stormhold finally has a new ruler.

Arthur still can’t believe that he has to deal with his brother Percival, who had drunk out of the wrong goblet, the poison meant form him killing the bishop instead. But his brother will find his end, sooner or later. For now, Arthur has only one goal: finding the necklace.

 

Emma has seen so much on earth that at some point, she thought that nothing could ever amaze her. The joke is on her, one damn flying necklace later and she is falling down, screaming at the top of her lungs as she gets closer to the earth. The earth she is only supposed to observe. The earth, where a star like her doesn’t belong.

The crash knocks her out and Emma doesn’t know how long she has been unconscious. The stupid necklace is lying next to her and Emma puts it on. Before she can do something, a man appears out of the blue and lands on top of her. Great.

“Mother?” he mumbles, confusion and happiness crossing over his face, “I’m so sorry. Are you all right?”

“No, I’m not and I’m not your mother.” Emma says agitated and tries to push him off her. “So get off me!”

“You’re not?” he asks puzzled and gives her a closer look.

“Do I look like your mother?” Emma raises an eyebrow and sees him blushing.

“No. I’m sorry.” He says and Emma feels like he’s meaning it. “Are you all right? Do you want help?”

“I don’t think you can help me.” Emma snorts. He looks like he’s about to say something but then walks away, mumbling under his breath. Emma hears the words Tinkerbelle, star and mother. Realization seems to hit him and he turns around.

“This may seem strange, but have you seen a fallen star anywhere?”

“You’re funny.” Emma laughs bitterly and curses her luck.

“No I’m serious. We’re in a crater, this must be where he fell.” He looks at her with hope and honesty, and something inside of Emma snaps.

“Yeah, this where it fell. It is, or if you want to be really specific, up there,” Emma shouts, pointing to the sky, her home, now so far away, “is where this weird damn necklace came out of nowhere and knocked it out of the heaven where it was minding its own business.” Emma pauses, letting her emotions overrun her. “And right here, this is where it got hit by a magical flying idiot!” The man looks at bewildered, not reacting to her outburst.

“You’re the star?” he says slowly, “Really? Well I’ll be damned.” His mouth is open and it looks as if still can’t believe her words. He closes it and rolls his shoulders before approaching her. “I apologize in advance, lass.”

Before Emma can ask him for what, the man has taken out a chain and quickly ties it around her wrist. Emma yanks hard, trying to get rid of it, but the chain holds.

“Release me.” Emma commands, looking him straight in the eyes.

“No.” his blue eyes pierce through her and his expression is hard and determined. Blue like the morning sky, Emma thinks. “I suppose you have to come with me now. You’re going to be a birthday gift for my true love Tinkerbelle.”

“But of course, because nothing says love and romance like the gift of a kidnapped, injured woman.” Emma snaps and rolls her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

It turns out that Emma had to swallow her words and her pride. She still had walked with Killian. He had introduced himself and dragged Emma behind him and they have been on the move for long, way too long for her taste.

“Killian can we please stop.” Emma pleads. She really isn’t a fan of whining, but she just can’t move further.

“I’m sorry, but we have to continue.” He looks at her apologetically but still hasn’t slowed down. “Tinkerbelle is waiting.”

“Stars don’t do daylight. I sleep during the day.” Emma insists and takes a seat near the next tree, leaning against it. She already feels her eyes closing.  

“Look Emma, we must hurry. We can’t lose time.” Emma only raises an eyebrow at his weak attempt of persuasion. He sighs and ruffles his black hair.

“Of course, why have I not thought of this before?” Killian suddenly exclaims and takes out a handkerchief. “I find the fastest way to travel is by candlelight.”

“You have got a Babylon candle.” Emma gasps but her brows furrow when she sees the little stub. “This isn’t much, you know. It’s barely enough for one trip.”

“I am willing to give it to you once we’ve visited Tinkerbelle.” Killian says and despite everything, Emma believes him. He seems to be the kind of man who keeps his word.

“Fine. But please Killian, can we still have a break? I’m so hungry and I’m never awake at this time. I’m of no use for you like that.” Her words must have persuaded him because his expression softens and he nods.

“All right, you can have a break and I will go into the next village to get some food.” Killian says and ties the enchanted chain around the tree, trapping her once again. Ugh.

Emma’s eyes close as soon as Killian has disappeared and she finally rests, not even dreaming. When she wakes up she sees that the sun has set, her siblings in the sky and the moon the only source of light. A rustling in the copse catches her attention and Emma realizes that she is in a very vulnerable position. She’s not able to run away and fighting while chained to a tree won’t work too well either. Emma holds her breath and hears… hooves?

A unicorn emerges from the shadows and Emma is stunned by the beauty and innocence of the animal, its silver hair shining in the moonlight. It comes closer and bows its head so its glowing horn touches the chain. It breaks and Emma is finally free, rubbing her wrists. The unicorn drops down before her, inviting her to mount it and Emma does, burying her hands in the unicorn’s soft mane. Dark clouds have covered the sky, hiding her siblings and Emma hears thunder in the distance. Not a good sign.

“This is why we can’t have nice things.” Emma sighs, the pouring rain soaking her dress and her skin till she even can’t remember the sensation of being dry and warm. The road they have taken seems to go on forever and Emma’s eyes have adjusted to the darkness, so that the lit inn immediately catches her eye.

“You see, everything is going to be all right.” Emma says to the unicorn. She even feels a little bit sorry for abandoning Killian, but as she had told the unicorn, Emma doesn’t believe that he’s the only one who can help her. Besides, she is anything but some stupid present for an obviously spoilt girl. Emma slides off the unicorn and approaches the inn’s door. Please let somebody be there, Emma prays silently before knocking.

 

“I am a bloody fool!” Killian moans. How could he be so foolish and leave the star alone? The trip to the next village had taken longer than planned, and when Killian had finally returned, Emma was nowhere to be found, the broken enchanted chain the only reminder that she ever has been here.

He sinks down and leans against the same tree Emma has. He lost the star, has nearly no money left and it’s dark. Killian only wants to close his eyes for a second, regaining strength before chasing after Emma. He doesn’t intend to fall asleep…

“Killian. Killian.” A female voice, no more than one, whisper in his dreams. “Emma is in grave danger. A unicorn came to help her, but now they're heading into a trap. No star is safe in Stormhold. The last one fell 400 years ago and was captured by the same witches who seek Emma now. They tricked her, cared for her, and when her heart was once more aglow they cut it from her chest and ate it.” Killian jerks awake, realizing that this isn’t a dream. Emma is in danger. “There's no time to waste. A carriage is coming. By any means possible you must get on it. Run!”

Killian sprints through the woods, his heart pounding and adrenaline running through his veins. The rattling of wheels and clattering of hooves tell him that he’s close. He finally catches up with the carriage and jumps against it, falling to the ground, but he has reached his goal: the carriage has stopped.

A man in fine clothes comes closer and before Killian can say anything, the stranger points his sword at Killian’s throat.

“If Arthur insists on sending a boy doing a man’s job…” the stranger sneers, looking at him appraisingly.

“No! Please, I don't know Arthur, I just need a lift.” Killian explains. What he really needs is to find Emma, but this is a start. “Look at me, I'm unarmed. Please. Please, let me ride with you.” The stranger doesn’t reply but returns to his carriage, prompting Killian to follow him.

“I’m afraid that’s impossible.” The stranger says and gets on the carriage, “I’m on a quest of enormous importance.”

“All the better reason to take me with you. Maybe you'll need a second pair of hands.” Killian argues, refusing to give up. “Maybe we can help each other.”

“Get up.” his new companion says after a while. They don’t talk much and Killian is fine with that. All he knows is that the man is called Percival. Despite the nap he had, Killian’s eyelids grow heavy and a quick glance at Percival tells him that he’s not the only tired one. Their prayers seem to be answered because they both see an inn. Killian pushes down the small hope that Emma might be here.

“We will rest here.” Percival announces and Killian hears a relieved undertone in his voice. They have both been drenched with rain and honestly, Killian would have slept anywhere as long as it’s dry.

Killian stays at the carriage, soothing the horses, while Percival pounds the door, demanding entrance and shelter. It is dark and Killian can’t see so much, but at least it seems as if Percival is received. A young woman with bright red hair approaches Killian and leads him to the stables, where he takes care of the horses. When he’s finally done, the young woman has returned, bringing a steaming goblet with her.

She leaves again and Killian is about take a sip when he hears a pounding next to him. He steps back from the horse stall just in time to see a horse breaking through it. No it’s not a horse, it’s a unicorn, Killian marvels. The animal rears up and knocks the goblet out of Killian’s hand, its content spilling on the ground and disappearing in a stinking cloud.

Poison? Before Killian can ponder about it, the unicorn has stormed off, heading towards the inn and Killian follows it. Something isn’t right.

They arrive just in time to see a woman (the innkeeper’s wife?) step behind Percival, who is taking a bath, cut his throat, his blood spilling into the bathtub.

“Emma!” Killian calls out, seeing her looking at Percival with big eyes. She is wearing a white bathrobe, highlighting her blond waves and her pale, shocked face. He rushes to her and shields her from the woman. Of course they would find each other again in an inn with a madwoman.

Out of nowhere, green fire blazes up, surrounding them and preventing any escape. It bathes the woman in an emerald light, the green glow shimmering in her black and white hair.

Killian slowly steps back, away from the woman, still protecting Emma behind him.

“Your weak, thundering human heart is nothing in comparison to the heart of a star, but for the beginning it will do.” the woman mocks, twirling a long, shiny knife.

Killian doesn’t waste time listening to a madwoman’s ramblings. He’s racking his brain, trying to find a way out. They don’t have much time left. He grabs into his pockets, wishing he had a sword dangling on his hips or at least a knife. No, all he has is a handkerchief… with a Babylon candle!

“Emma, hold me tight and think of home.” Killian says and holds the candle into the green fire. The witch’s screams still ring inside his ears when he finally opens his eyes to analyze his surroundings. No, this isn’t Wall. Killian looks around and sees forests and rivers below him. They are sitting on a cloud.

“What the hell happened?” Killian asks Emma, who glares at him, her lips pressed into a thin line.

“Think of home?” Emma shouts, showing anything but gratitude for the fact that he just saved her from a crazy witch who wanted to cut her heart out, “That was a great idea. You thought of my home and I thought of mine and now we’re halfway between the two!”

“Excuse me?” Killian screams, anger surging inside of him, “Some crazy lady was going to cut your heart out and you wanted more specific instructions? Pardon me, next time I will try to be more clear!”

Whatever Emma wanted to scream back was swallowed by her startled shriek when she suddenly is tangled inside a net and pushed against him. They have been so busy that they didn’t notice the large, flying ship that is looming close to them. Killian supposes that the men who just caught them are its crew. Before they can explain themselves, Killian and Emma are carried on their ship and pushed into the brig.

“They're going to kill us, aren't they?” Emma asks after a while, interrupting the silence.

“I don't know.” Killian can’t offer any consolation. He won’t lie to her; it doesn’t look too well for them.

“You know, it's funny. I used to watch... I used to watch people having adventures. I envied them.” Emma’s says, her facial expression dreamy and hopeful. Killian wonders just how old she was and what she has already seen.

“You ever heard the expression ‘Be careful of what you wish for’?” Killian tries to lighten the mood, but Emma scowls at him, clearly not pleased.

“What, so ending up with my heart cut and imprisoned by pirates, do you mean I deserve this?”

“No, I didn't mean it like that. Look, I admire you dreaming. A shop boy like me...” Killian sighs. He can’t even say that he’s a shop boy anymore. He isn’t like Liam, who has managed to get a fine place at the navy. “I could never have imagined an adventure this big in order to wish for it. I just thought I'd find some lump of celestial rock, take it home and that would be it.” Killian has never imagined that his life would ever be so exciting. To be honest, he really enjoys it.  

“And you got me.” Emma smiles fondly at him and they both begin to laugh, filling the dark room with joy.

“If there's one thing I've learned about all my years watching Earth, is that people aren't what they may seem. There are shop boys, and there are boys who just happen to work in a shop for the time being. And trust me Killian, you're no shop boy. You saved my life. Thank you.” Emma says and takes his hand. Her words deeply touch him and he feels a wave of affection for Emma running through him. He won’t let them harm her.

She leans closer and they sit there silently, giving each other comfort, until the captain of the ship bursts in.

“So, what are we going to do with you?” the captain, a charming man around Killian’s age asks.

“Sir.” Killian begins, “we mean no harm.”

“Not bad. You can call me Captain Pinocchio.” The captain walks around them. “What were you trying to do?”

“We were just trying to get home.” Killian answers.

“Home? Where?” Captain Pinocchio inquires and Killian knows that everything depends of this answer.

“We are trying to get to Wall.” Killian says and sees all the color drain from the captain’s face.

“To Wall you say.” He whispers and his eyes get a dangerous glint. “I hope you too are good actors.”

 

Emma is still stunned how easily they have tricked the captain’s crew. All they needed was a little bit of drama from the captain, a mannequin thrown overboard and of course, her performance as a grieving, furious wife, getting dragged into the captain’s quarters where Killian had been waiting for her. Emma has to admit to herself that playing her part hadn’t been too hard. She definitely has grown fond of Killian. He has done something nobody has done for her before: he has put her first.

The captain has given them new clothes and it’s as if they were made for them. Killian looks good, _really good_ , in his new black pants and blue west over a white shirt. The blue dress she has chosen for herself isn’t so bad either.

The time they have spent on the ship is full of laughter and Emma has now countless memories she will treasure for the rest of her life. She and Killian have captured their first lightning bolt together, wrapped in raincoats they had waited for a storm to come. Her fingers still tingle from the crackling energy of the bolt and she still sees Killian’s proud grin.

Emma spends most of her time watching Killian train fencing with Captain Pinocchio. It seems to her that Killian is the born swordsman, since he has won his fair share of fights against the captain.

Captain Pinocchio has just informed her that they would arrive tomorrow close to Wall and that they would celebrate their last evening together. The dinner they had shared was delicious – it amazes Emma how much you could do with the right ingredients to have a tasty firework. As a crowning conclusion, Captain Pinocchio has decided to teach them the waltz. Soft music is playing in the background as she’s led over the ship by its captain.

“Emma...” the captain leans closer and whispers in her ear, “I know what you are.” Emma freezes and from the corner of her eye, she sees Killian scowling, a sour expression on his handsome face.

“Have no fear, nobody on this vessel will harm you, but there are plenty who would...” He appeases her and they continue their dance. “Your emotions give you away, Emma. You must learn to control them. You've been glowing more brightly every day and I think you know why.”

“Of course I know why I'm glowing. I'm a star! And what the stars do best?” Deep down Emma knows the reason why she’s shining.

“Well, certainly not the waltz.” The captain shakes his head and lets her go, just in time for Killian to take her hand.

“I’m impressed.” Emma chuckles and leans closer to Killian, who guides her steadily.

“Well Emma, it appears to me that you’re a natural.” Killian compliments her and she feels her cheeks blush. Emma knows that right now she’s glowing, but she just can’t help it.

The dance ends way too soon and they let go of each other. Emma has got used to sleeping at night, but this night she has trouble. She secretly dreads the thought of them arriving at Wall, of their journey ending. Emma doesn’t want it to end.

Captain Pinocchio gives them a spectacular finale, landing the ship into the sea so that the water spills all over them, soaking them once more.

“Killian, I have something for you.” Captain Pinocchio calls and gives him their caught lightning bolt. He also whispers something into Killian’s ear. Emma bids farewell to the crew. Like at the beginning, it’s now just her and Killian.

They walk at an easy pace and Emma enjoys the sun on her face and Killian’s presence next to her.

“Careful.” Killian warns her, eyeing the approaching caravan suspiciously. He pushes her into the woods and lands on top of her, shielding her with his body. Emma feels like she has a Deja-vu.

“Are you tempted?” Emma breathes, asking the one question that has been bothering her since she has met Killian, constantly gnawing at her.

“Tempted by what?” Emma loves how he tilts his head when he’s asking a question or when he’s confused.

“Immortality. Let's say it wasn't my heart. Not me. Just a star you didn't know.”

“You seriously think I could kill anyone?” He replies and raises an eyebrow.

“Well you definitely have now the skill.” Emma giggles.

“I mean, even if I could... Everlasting life? I imagine it would be kind of lonely. Well, maybe if you had someone to share it with. Someone you loved. Then it might be different.” Killian answers after a while, the answer deeply resonating within her.

“With your true love.” Emma says.

“With my true love.” Killian’s repeats her words and Emma is aware of their proximity, their lips only inches away, their bodies huddled against each other.

“I know the woman driving this caravan.” Emma changes the subject and they stand up. With a caravan, they would reach Wall easier and quicker. Her name is Boo Peep, if Emma recalls correctly. “I’ve seen her talking to the captain when they’ve sold the lightning bolts.”

“Well if the captain knows her, then she must be all right.” Killian shrugs and goes to the lady, who immediately demands payment. She has taken an interest Killian’s snowdrop, the one he has always carried with him.

“You will promise that we will be in the exact same state as we are now?” Killian demands and the woman nods, her hands greedily closing around the flower.

“It’s a shame, this was the only thing that prevented me from doing this.” Boo Peep cackles and Emma has to watch Killian getting turned into a mouse. Without even noticing her, the wicked woman picks up Killian and puts him into a small cage inside her caravan.

“Hello? Turn him back immediately!” Emma commands, only to be completely ignored. She tries to touch the woman and is somehow pushed away from her. Magic, Emma realizes. She really starts to hate witches.

“I swear to you, if you don’t get back my Killian back as he was, I’ll be your personal nightmare.” Emma shouts out her frustration before entering the carriage, taking a seat next to Killian.

“Killian?” Emma gives herself to the hope that he might understand. “Killian, if you understand me, please look at me.” He looks past her and when Emma turns around, she sees Killian’s center of attention: cheese. She sighs a gives him a small piece.

“You know when I said I knew little about love? That wasn't true.” They had discussed love back on the ship and Emma could only laugh about Tinkerbelle’s wrong perception of love and her obvious need of validation. “I know a lot about love. I've seen it, centuries and centuries of it, and it was the only thing that made watching your world bearable. All those wars. Pain, lies, hate... It made me want to turn away and never look down again. But when I see the way that mankind loves... You could search to the furthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful.” The words just seem to flow out of her mouth. “So yes, I know that love is unconditional. But I also know that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable and strangely easy to mistake for loathing, and...”

Come on. She can do it. “What I'm trying to say Killian is... I think I love you. Is this love? I never imagined I'd know it for myself. My heart... It feels like my chest can barely contain it. Like it's trying to escape because it doesn't belong to me anymore. It belongs to you. And if you wanted it, I'd wish for nothing in exchange: no gifts, no goods and no demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you loved me too. Just your heart, in exchange for mine.” Emma feels as if after a declaration of love, after showing someone her deepest feelings, she would get a reaction. All she gets is a squeak.

Emma doesn’t do much during their travel to Wall except for watching over Killian. When they finally reach their destination, Emma holds her breath as she waits for Boo Peep to turn back Killian. One spell later and Killian is back to his human form, only to fall against her.

“Tinkerbelle.” Killian mumbles and Emma rolls her eyes.

“I think I preferred Mother.” she mutters under her breath. “Let’s get you to the inn.”

 

Being turned into an animal isn’t something Killian can recommend. Although he has returned human, he still has an unusual craving for cheese and flinches around cats.  He steps into their shared room, where he interrupts Emma, who has just taken a bath, a towel wrapped around her body.

“Did you really mean what you said in the caravan?” Killian has to know. He has to know if he can consider himself the lucky man to earn a star’s love and if his love is returned.

“What I...? But...” Emma mumbles and stares at him baffled. She covers her mouth with her hands. “You were a mouse! You were a mouse, you wanted cheese! You didn't... I asked you to give me a sign!”

“And risk you being too embarrassed to keep saying such lovely things?” Killian smirks at her and approaches her, kissing her forehead.

“You want to know what the Captain really whispered to me that day?” he murmurs into her hair and feels Emma nod. He puts his hands on her shoulders and looks at her, trying to show all the feelings he has for her with one look.

“He told me that my true love was right in front of my eyes. And he was right.” Killian hopes that he has given Emma the love declaration she deserves. In his eyes, Emma glows brighter and more beautifully than any star and right now, the blue glow around her is the most wonderful thing he has ever seen.

He cups her face gently before pressing his lips against hers. The kiss starts slow but Killian already feels as if he’s in heaven. They next kisses are wilder, more passionate, each kiss a silent declaration, a promise of the feelings they share.

They spent the night together and Killian feels so much love and happiness right now, the feelings overflowing him, and he wonders if he might start to glow too. Emma is still sleeping and he gently picks up a lock and cuts it. That should be more than enough for Tinkerbelle.

Killian hopes that the clerk will tell Emma his message and sets out for Wall. After being on his adventure, the town seems so small and Killian wonders how he has ever thought that it could be enough for him. He knows the way to Tinkerbelle’s house like the back of his hand and instead of throwing stones like he used to, he knocks at her door.

“Happy birthday.” Killian wishes to the birthday girl as she opens the door.

“What happened to you?” Tinkerbelle asks, her eyes never leaving him.

“I've found the star.” Killian answers. The truth is, he has found his one true love.

“I can't believe you did it. Where's my star? Can I see it? Is it beautiful?” Tinkerbelle asks and Killian can’t believe that he had fallen for her. Her selfishness is only beaten by her immaturity.

“Yes.” Killian reaches into his pocket and pulls out a lock of Emma’s hair, wrapped in a handkerchief. He gives it to Tinkerbelle, who doesn’t seem too amazed.

“Well, it's awfully small.” she grumbles.

“Well, that's just a little piece, a token for your birthday.”

“Well, then forget about the star. It's not the star that I want.” She puts her arms around him and one week before, he would have been the happiest man.

“You know what I want.” Tinkerbelle purrs, her lips coming closer.

“Yeah, I do.” Killian says and pulls away, letting her drop on the floor. “You want to grow up and get over yourself.”

Peter comes closer, carrying a gift obviously meant for Tinkerbelle that he drops when he sees Killian. His eyes dart between Killian and Tinkerbelle.

“Jones. You must have a death wish.” The small, thin sword Peter unsheathes pales in comparison to his sword. One small demonstration of his new fencing skills and Peter backs down.

“Peter it's all right. She's all yours. You really are a perfect couple. The best of luck to you both.” Killian says amused. He hasn’t paid attention to Tinkerbelle, who has opened his gift.

“Why would I want this? It's just a measly handful of stardust.” she complains and throws the handkerchief to the ground. Icy terror grips Killian as he understands what this means: Emma must never cross the border to Wall.

Killian swears he has never run so fast in his life, being completely out of breath when he arrives at the wall.

“A woman just burned before my eyes!” the old guard stutters, leaving the place he has guarded his whole life. Killian jumps through the whole to see Boo Peep’s caravan standing in front of him, no trace of Emma or the witch. He moves closer and sees the silhouette of a woman burnt into the grass, pointing north. This is the direction he must take, Killian decides and mounts the caravan horse.

Killian rides without pause, his worry and love for Emma urging him on. He should have never left her in the first place. Again, he has proven himself to be a bloody fool.

He reaches a dark, glooming castle and somehow he knows that this is the right place. He carefully approaches it and slides of his horse, giving the animal the rest it deserves. Killian sneaks to the windows, peeking inside of the manor to look for any trace of Emma.

“Who are you?” a male voice asks and suddenly Killian can feel cold metal against his throat. “What business do you have here?” He sees the letter A on the man’s hand and remembers that Percival had a P on the exact same spot.

“Arthur?” Killian asks. If there is one thing he has learned, it’s the fact that fate seems to play a tricky game. “I knew your brother, Percival.”

“Unless you wish to meet him in the afterlife, I suggest you answer my question. What are you doing here?” Arthur demands cockily, not moving his weapon.

“I might ask you the same thing.” Killian replies. Arthur looks down and sees the knife Killian is holding to his gut. Realising the stalemate, hey both lower their weapons and peer through the window.

“There are four of them. Do as I say and we might stand a chance.” Arthur orders and Killian grimaces. Snobby prince. Nevertheless, he follows him into the castle.

As soon as they enter, a witch appears in front of them. Arthur draws his sword and immediately gets hit by flames, setting his clothes on fire.

Killian looks around, trying to find Emma here. He almost doesn’t see the woman who has snuck up on him. She looks younger than the other witches, black hair and blue eyes, just like he has.

“Killian, I am your mother.” She whispers, tears welling in her eyes and before he can do anything, she has hugged him. “I am your mother.” she repeats. His mother. Killian would have never thought that he would find her, especially not in a witch’s manor.

She pulls him behind a cage where they watch the ongoing fight. Arthur fights bravely, trying his best to avoid the fire balls thrown at him, but still his clothes catch fire. A large saber thrown by Arthur ends the fight, impaling the witch and killing her. Arthur tries to extinguish the remaining fire on his clothes and walks further into the manor.

Killian squints his eyes and at the very end, he sees two witches towering over a lying woman with light hair… Emma! Before he can join Arthur, his mother grabs his hand. The second witch seems to make herself ready, only to be pulled back by her sister, who reminds Killian of the crazy witch of the inn. With her bony hands, she holds up a small doll and twists its right arm. At the same time he hears Arthur scream in agony, holding his right arm. Every time the witch hurts the doll, slowly breaking his limbs, Arthur screams.

“Let’s put out these flames, shall we?” the witch smirks before letting the doll drop into the basin below her. Arthur starts floating around, aimlessly moving his limbs, his face a mask of confusion and fear. Killian can do nothing, only stare helplessly and watch the last prince of Stormhold die, dropping dead on the floor.

“Be the man who I know you are.” his mother says and gives him a forehead kiss.

“Go.” Killian orders and watches her leave the castle. His mother is safe, now he only has to rescue Emma. The witch runs towards him, jumping from the balcony and landing in front of him. Killian raises his sword, surrounded by an orchestra of screaming animals scratching against their cages.

Maybe he doesn’t have to fight alone after all, Killian thinks and beats off the locks of the cages, freeing the animals. They all run into one direction, towards the witch.

He turns away, hearing the animals scratching and biting and knowing that the witch is done. Only one left to go.

 

Emma has never felt so helpless, so powerless in her whole long life. Strapped to a table by the witches, she could only watch her true love battle his way towards her. When Emma had woken up to find Killian gone, it had felt as if all her fears had come true. Knowing that in the end, he had chosen Tinkerbelle, Emma had felt devoid of all emotion, walking through the market without a purpose.

Una had saved her life, only to be enslaved by Cruella once again. During their trip to the witch’s castle, the older woman had tried to comfort Emma, but her words had fallen on deaf ears, or more precisely, on a broken heart.

But now Killian’s here. The last witch, Cruella, has started fighting Killian. She throws a large vase at Killian who dodges, only to be hit by it from behind. Lying on the ground, Killian grabs the lightening container and opens it, directing its content towards the witch. The lightning hits its mark and Cruella is thrown against the basin. The wicked witch still isn’t finished, but reaches inside the water to grab the doll.

Slowly raising like a marionette, the prince called Arthur starts fighting Killian, controlled by Cruella. Emma is so glad that Killian has trained with the captain, thus being able to stand his ground against his controlled foe. Still he’s pushed into a corner, his attacks having no effect on an enemy who’s already dead. Killian must have realised this too, because he’s starting to look for a way out, cutting the ropes of the many candelabra. Emma flinches every time the big chandeliers fall and shatter on the ground. Finally, the third one works and sends Killian flying towards her, landing exactly on Cruella, who has nearly returned to Emma.

Before Emma can warn him, Cruella has grabbed her enchanted weapon, a chopper and starts swinging it at Killian. He barely manages to get up and stumbles towards Emma, falling against the table.

Cruella raises her weapon and Emma braces herself, seeing the chopper come down… and cutting through the straps.

Killian helps her up and together they stare at the witch. She truly looks horrible, no longer like the woman they had met in the inn but like a hag, her skin dry and wrinkly, her hair without shine.

“Go.” she screams and Emma and Killian move away from her, perplexed by the turn of the events.

“Youth. Beauty. My sisters are dead.” the witch wails. “GO.” Killian puts an arm around her and they run through the hall, past the corpses. They have made it. Joy starts to bubble inside of Emma and she feels her glow returning.

The exit door closes just as they reach it and Cruella starts cackling, her roaring laughter filling the castle. The mirror around them start exploding, sending sharp shards in all directions, leaving them no other choice but to run back to Cruella. Emma stumbles and falls down and soon Killian was again shielding her with his body.

The explosions have stopped and Emma looks up, seeing Cruella pick up her chopper.

“I owe you thanks boy. What use was her heart to me when it was broken?” Cruella sneers. “And you got rid of my sisters. Now I can have it all for myself.” The witch is stepping down the stairs, coming closer to them.

“Hold me tight and close your eyes.” Emma tells Killian. Cruella was right. Her heart has been broken, but now it’s fixed again, overflowing with love for Killian.

“Why?” Killian asks, his gaze flickering between her and Cruella.

“What do stars do?” Emma asks and sees that Killian understands, pressing his face against her shoulder. She hugs him and gently strokes her hair.

“Shine.” the word leaves Emma’s lips and she feels her power surge inside of her, the light radiating from her becoming more intense every second. Cruella doesn’t stand a chance and explodes, finally gone for good. Emma slowly stops glowing and lets go of Killian.

Together they walk towards the exit. Killian quickly kneels down and to pick up the necklace Emma had worn all this time. When he touches it, it starts floating and the diamond turns into a ruby.

“The last male heir of the Stormhold line.” Una has returned, looking at Killian with pride and affection. “That’s you Killian.”

Emma sees him struggle with the words and takes his hand.

“I’m with you.” Emma promises. Forever.

 

_They ruled for 80 years. But no man can live forever, except he who possesses the heart of a star, and Emma had given hers to Killian completely. When their children and grandchildren were grown, it was time to light the Babylon Candle. Their lives as humans may be over, but as stars, they still live happily ever after._


End file.
